rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
One Bad Fairy
This is a episode from Rainbow Magic (anime). Plot A new arrival The episode starts out with Kimberley worrying about what to wear to pick up her cousin, Rhiannon, at the train station. As time passed by, Kimberley starts overreacting and kept trying on more outfits, and finally Matilda tries to drag her along out of the house and to the train station. Kimberley, however, manages to escape and continues to search for the right outfit. Then Matilda states that both Kimberley and Rhiannon have something in common. They both do not have their cutie marks on their wands. As soon as she hears that, Kimberley rushes out of the house for having Shanice and Bryhanna welcome Rhiannon together with herself. Kimberley brings along Shanice and Bryhanna to try and have Rhiannon join the Cutie Mark Crusader Fairies. When Rhiannon arrives at the train station, Kimberley rushes up to her and introduces herself and the other members of the SC. Rhiannon looks overwhelmed and nervous. Bryhanna tells her that they have a big surprise for her, and covers Rhiannon's eyes with her hooves. She takes them away to reveal the Cutie Mark Crusaders Fairies' clubhouse. Shanice and Bryhanna act out the "highlights" in the clubhouse while Kimberley narrates the tour, Rhiannon following along. A bad seed Despite the SC's efforts, Rhiannon seems unimpressed. In an attempt to convince her to join, Bryhanna decides to show Rhiannon the exceptional float they made for the Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade. Unfortunately, Demetria and Loretta intervene, describing the float as "funny looking" rather than just "fun." The two keep berating the SC until they cast their eyes upon Rhiannon, making fun of her blank flank. Rhiannon decides to join Demetria and Loretta, abandoning the CMCF. Rhiannon then takes the initiative to destroy the SC's Cinderella float by kicking off the front wheel. The float rolls out of the barn and down a hill and is smashed to pieces. Rhiannon coolly remarks, "Looks like somefairy's pumpkin just got squashed!" and Demetria and Loretta laugh. Recognising Rhiannon as a bully, Shanice suggests they tell Matilda. However, with Rhiannon threatening retribution if they do so, Bryhanna and Kimberley think otherwise. The show then flows into a song presenting the many different situations where Rhiannon victimizes them. Afterwards, the SC return to the clubhouse, but discover that Rhiannon has occupied the clubhouse, along with Demetria and Loretta. This causes Shanice to burst out crying a fountain of tears. Once again, Shanice suggests they talk to Matilda, but Kimberley diverts this by saying they need to fight back. She plots that they should make Rhiannon the guest of honour at the Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade. In order to do so, they secretly make a booby-trapped float the night before. Working in the small hours of the morning, they cover the basic frame of a float with paper taken from Carousel Boutique, and cover the Disney's The Lion King, Tarzan and The Jungle Book float with luster dust, a golden powder intended for use in cake decorating. The Summer's Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade At the beginning of the parade, the SC successfully trick Rhiannon into riding the float by herself. Matilda comes to speak to the SC before the Parade begins and reveals that Rhiannon was actually bullied back in Manehattan for having a blank flank on her wand, and came to Fairyville to avoid the "heartache". The SC realizes that Rhiannon was bullying them only to avoid being bullied herself. Desperately, the CMCF try to find a way to stop the float from crashing off the edge of a cliff. By riding on Selena's lettuce float (In which the float is not related to Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade), the SC gather up enough speed to catch up to the float before it descends down the cliff and into muddy water. Bryhanna saves Rhiannon by pushing her out of the driver's seat, but the SC end up falling into the mud at the base of the cliff. Epilogue When the SC are washing mud off themselves back at Fruity Hill, Rhiannon expresses her astonishment that the SC saved her. The SC regretfully explain how they booby trapped the float in order to get back at her, and became bullies themselves in the process. The SC and Rhiannon apologize to each other and resolve to "start over". The scene changes to the clubhouse, where Shanice is reading from a scroll on a podium. The SC promise Rhiannon as a new member of their club. Before returning to Manehattan, Rhiannon promises to tell her big sister about her own bullies, and to start a Manehattan branch of the SC. When Demetria and Loretta come around, she revokes their friendship in defense of the CMCF, exclaiming, "That's not the way you talk to my friends!" She then threatens to tell Demetria and Loretta's mothers about their attitudes. They fearfully back away and fall in the mud. Rhiannon then gets on the train and departs from Rainspell Town to her home. Characters Mentioned *Kimberley the Koala Fairy *Shanice the Icicle Fairy *Bryhanna the New Year's Eve Party Fairy *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy *Rhiannon the Enchanted Cake Fairy *Demetria the Diamond Tiara Fairy *Loretta the Silver Spoon Fairy *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy *Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Frankie the Make Up Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy Quotes ::Kimberley: What... just happened? ::Bryhanna: I think Rhiannon just went to the dark side. ::Shanice: We have to tell Matilda! ::Kimberley: No! We're not snitches! ::Bryhanna: Yeah, and we're not babies! ::Shanice: Then... why do I feel like crying? ::Bryhanna: Celly, let us in! (Lettuce in) ::Selena: laughs Funny joke! ::Kimberley: No, really! Let- us- in! ::Selena: Ohhh! Here! ::Selena: her wand Gaihaku gaihaku tanoshi jikan! ::Kimberley: Huh? ::Selena: her wand Gaihaku gaihaku tanoshi jikan! ::Selena: Hey! Don't leave me! laughs Leaf me! laughs ::Shanice: And we figured out you were just doing it to avoid getting picked on in Fairyville. But, by then...we were the ones being bullies. And... why does life have to be so ironic?! ::Shanice: I'm sure gonna miss that bad seed. ::Matilda: Bad seed? I thought you were friends now? ::Shanice: No, see, first we called her 'bad seed' as in actually a bad seed, but now she's bad as in good. Get it? ::Matilda: Yea- no. ::Spell Crusaders: laughing Category:Episode plot Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Stories Category:Fan Stories